Assassin's of the leaf
by PcolaTy
Summary: This story is on temporary hiatus due to my other story being prioritized, and that I have unfortunately lost some of my interest in Naruto, at least until Ch. 699-700 that is. I have updated the story with an authors notice detailing the future of this story.
1. Chapter 1

**The return of the brotherhood**

**A/N. I have writing this story in conjunction of my first story and hope to do a good job with this one and hope it will be better. This is a Naruto and Assassin's Creed mix over and I also intend to make it with some Drama. Also; I will need some people who would be willing to help me proofread my story as I cannot do it myself. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it.**

Outside the land of fire

"Master; are we there yet". Asked Rodrigo

"Not yet Rodrigo; so please be patient." Ezio said.

"Why are we even here?" Asked Rodrigo.

"We are here to rebuild the brotherhood in Japan and destroy the Templar influence in this region as well. I also intend to set up our new guild headquarters in a village called Konoha because from some of my reports; it resembles Florence and some of the other Italian cities" Ezio said.

**In Konoha.**

The Konoha shinobi were celebrating the successful end of the end of the fourth shinobi war with Naruto being hailed as a hero of the land.

**With Naruto and Sakura.**

"Sakura chan. Can I ask you a question". Naruto asked.

"What is it Naruto kun" Sakura asked.

"I wanted your help on an important matter" Naruto said.

"What is it Naruto". Sakura asked again with slight frustration as he did not tell her yet.

"I need your help on asking Hinata out" Naruto said bluntly.

"Hinata? That is easy Naruto. Just asked her out" Sakura said.

"But what is she rejects me?" Naruto asked.

"She won't; Trust me." Sakura said assuring him.

But unknown to both of them Kiba was asking Hinata out at the same time.

**With Kiba and Hinata.**

"Hinata. Please go out with me" Kiba begged.

"But Kiba kun. I don't like you like that" Hinata said.

"But Naruto may never ask you out. Please just give me the chance he never gave you. I promise I won't do anything to upset you". Kiba said.

"I-i-i-i-i." was all that Hinata could say before Kiba decided to wrap his arms around her and try to convince her.

"Hinata. We are known each other since the academy and the gaki never even so much as paid attention to you. Heck; after Pein and how he shrugged you off should have been enough for you to get the idea". Kiba said as Hinata relented.

"Fine Kiba kun. I'll be your girlfriend. But you will have to prove yourself to me". Hinata said as she sighed.

"YES. Thank you Hinata". Kiba said as he ran off.

**With Naruto.**

Naruto was walking through the village looking for Hinata to ask her out. As Naruto was walking he noticed that Kiba was running through the village yelling off the top of his lungs that he got the best girlfriend in the world. Naruto smirked at himself as he knows that soon he would have one that rivaled Kiba but did not know Kiba was going out with Hinata. And soon enough Naruto found Hinata just staring into the sky looking at the clouds.

"Hinata. You know if you keep that up you could rival Shikimaru in daydreaming and doing nothing all day" Naruto said as he startled her.

"Naruto kun. What are you doing here" Hinata asked.

"I came to ask you a very important question Hinata" Naruto said.

"Really? What is it?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata. I know that I have been an idiot to not of noticed your feelings before and when you said that you loved me I had no idea on how to respond to you. But after doing a lot of thinking I realized that my feelings are deeper for you than I realized and want to go out with you". Naruto said as Hinata started to tear up.

"Naruto kun. I'd love to go out with you but Kiba kun already asked and I agreed to it. I'm sorry'. Hinata said as she ran off leaving Naruto dumbfounded and trying to realize what had just happened.

"Naruto kun. What did she say" said Sakura as she and Ino ran up to him.

"Yeah Naruto kun. What did Hinata say" Ino said eager for the juicy details.

"She said she is going out with Kiba". Naruto said as he left with both girls staring at each other not believing what he said.

**With Sakura and Ino.**

"Sakura; did you hear him right". Ino asked.

"Yeah Ino; I did" Sakura said.

"I can't believe this! I thought Hinata was in love with our village idiot". Ino said.

"I did to. We need to talk to Hinata". Sakura said as she and Ino left.

**With Ezio and Rodrigo.**

"Mentor is that the village that we are going to?" Asked Rodrigo.

"You have a keen eye Rodrigo! It is indeed the village we are heading for". Ezio said.

"About damn time to". Said Rodrigo as he and Ezio made their way through the village gates.

"Rodrigo; I am going to go talk to the village head and report to her that we have arrived and are going to set up our head quarters where ever she wants us to be". Ezio said as he walked towards the Hokage tower.

**With Ezio**

As Ezio was making his way down the Village main street he noticed a blond man who was looking like he was super depressed. So Ezio decided to walk up to the male and ask him what is wrong.

"Young man. May I ask you what is wrong" Ezio asked.

Naruto looked up to the man clad in a strange outfit and asked who he was

"My name is Ezio Auditore de Firenze at your service" Ezio said to Naruto.

"And may I ask you for your name" Ezio asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Naruto. Now may I ask you why you are so gloomy" Ezio asked.

"Well; there is this girl who said she loves me but turned around and started dating her best friend" Naruto said as he told Ezio what had happened that day.

"You know young Uzumaki. I once had a girl that I loved and we were destined to be together and I loved her with all my heart. But one day my family was betrayed by those who we believed were our friends and murdered my father and brothers and after that day I lost my love forever". Ezio said.

"What happened" Naruto said. And Ezio started to tell the young man about his life as an assassin and his drive for revenge against those who betrayed his family; how his love Christina about how she married another man after ten years and of her death.

"But what she said when she died was she said she wished that we could have another chance" Ezio said as he wiped a tear away.

"But young Uzumaki. May I ask you how you feel about your friend" Ezio asked.

"I don't know Ezio. I just don't know. I have never had a family. I was shunned by the village; and I was never loved so I don't know what love is or how it feels". Naruto said.

"How do you feel when you are around her" Ezio asked.

"Odd". Was all that Naruto said as he was walking with the elder assassin towards the Hokage tower.

"Old man, where are you heading to?" Naruto asked.

"I am heading to your village leader to talk to her about setting up my guild here." Ezio said to Naruto as they were walking towards the Hokage.

**Hokage Tower**

"Lady Tsunade, the two assassin's that you were alerted about through their letter has arrived in the village". Shizune said as Tsunade was chugging on her sake that could put college students to shame.

"Shizune, how long until our guest arrive in my office." Tsunade asked.

"My lady, here they come right now." Shizune said as the door opens revealing Ezio walking with Naruto.

"Salve Lady Tsunade; I am Ezio Auditore de Firenze." Ezio said greeting Tsunade. **(A/N. Salve is probably the most famous Italian greeting in the world).**

"Welcome to the Hidden Leaf village Ezio. I am Tsunade Senju the Hokage of this village or as you are familiar the Dodge of this village". Tsunade said to ezio. **(A/N. A Dodge in Italian is the leader of a faction. I.E. Venice, Milan, Genoa, Sicily, extc.)**

"Lady Tsunade; are you aware as to why my brothers and I have come to your village?" Ezio asked Tsunade.

"Yes! To rebuild the order that my Grandfather was once a part of if I am not mistaken." Tsunade said.

"We also would like to have your permission to set up a guild headquarters in your village." Ezio said.

"Where would you like to set up your guild at Master Ezio." Tsunade said wondering where he would put it.

"When entering the village I noticed some ruined land near the western wall of this village and would like to set up there as it is near the river and we could set up a port to bring in supplies." Ezio said getting Tsunade attention about the prospect of outside supplies.

"You are talking about the former Uchiha district if I am not mistaken master Ezio." Tsunade said remembering the problems a certain Uchiha gave the village and corrupted Sasuke and Itachi.

"Shizune; bring me the paperwork on the Uchiha district immediately and tell me if Itachi and Sasuke are going to be reclaiming that land." Tsunade said as Shizune started to go through all that paperwork about the former Uchiha district.

"Lady Tsunade; according to the paper work Itachi and Sasuke filed that they did not want the land back because they want a fresh start in cleansing the Uchiha name from the traitorous actions of the fellow clan members and have settled near the north east wall of the village". Shizune said.

"Sounds good then; I believe we can sign off on the paper work so that I can get to build my guild." Ezio said as he went to sign the paper.

"One other thing Lady Tsunade: I intend on rebuilding the order here and am wanting to recruit some of your Shinobi to help with that and one shinobi stands out in particular." Ezio said.

"And who is that Master Assassin". Tsunade said wondering who the shinobi was that made this guy take in interest in all of a sudden.

"A shinobi by the name of Naruto Uzumaki; from what I have learned from him he has lived a very painful life and hard life that is fitting of an assassin and want to teach him in our ways". Ezio said making Tsunade nervous.

"I will allow you to take Naruto as an apprentice for your guild but you must promise you will protect him. He is the son I never had." Tsunade said.

"I promise." Ezio said assuring her that Naruto was in good hands.

"Very well; Naruto, follow Ezio to the former Uchiha district and you can began your training as an assassin." Tsunade said.

And with that Naruto and Ezio headed out of the Hokage tower and towards the Uchiha district while having a few sparse conversations here and there. Naruto was still trying to figure out all that happened that day: From Hinata rejecting him, to talking and becoming an Assassin recruit being taught by Ezio.

**With Sakura; Ino; and Hinata**

Ino and Sakura have just caught with Hinata who was walking alone trying to process the days' events.

"Hinata: Wait up will you." Ino yelled out to her.

"Ino san, Sakura san; why are you here?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata; Sakura and I are here to figure out why you rejected Naruto." Ino said.

"Yeah Hinata: Who rejects their true love for someone else." Sakura said.

"It's not like I did not want to go out with Naruto; Kiba just asked me first." Hinata said.

"What! You mean to tell me that you rejected Naruto because mutt boy asked you first." Sakura said yelling.

"Sakura calm down; let me handle this." Ino said as she looked at Hinata who was now frightened of Sakura.

"Hinata; you know how kind and handsome Naruto is right?" Ino asked.

"Yes" Hinata replied.

"Do you really think he would have a problem with finding another girl to call his own?" Ino asked again.

"No" Hinata replied again getting even more frightened at the severity of her mistake.

"Do you realize that when you do dump Kiba or get dumped by Kiba that Naruto will more than likely be taken by another girl?" Ino asked again liking the results she was getting.

"Y-y-y-eah" Hinata said as she started to tear up.

"And by then it might be too late for you to have a chance to be with the one you love and probably die alone." Ino said striking the point home.

"Ino enough! Can't you see that Hinata is visibly shaken by all that has happened today and is in no condition to talk about that" Neji said walking up with Ten-Ten.

"Come on Lady Hinata. I will walk you home." Neji said as he waved by to Ten-Ten.

"What's going on ladies?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Hinata is dating Kiba" Ino said with Sakura nodding in agreement.

"Hinata? I thought she was in love with Naruto." Tenten said.

"She was and still is. She just made a mistake that could be potentially disastrous to her wanting to get into a relationship with naruto." Sakura said.

"Well; that is ashame. Well ladies I have to get back to my shop" Ten-Ten said as she waved good bye to her friends.

"We'll see you later than Ten-Ten". Ino and Sakura said.

And with the girls departing was the successful conclusion of the day and going home. But on the other side of the village a raven haired girl with lavender eyes was in deep thought as to what Sakura and Ino said to her earlier that day. But even at the best of thoughts she could not get around to hurting Kiba that way and hoped that some other girl would come into Kiba life before Naruto encountered another girl who reminded him of Hinata.

**Please read and review. I am the same author as Naruto: Shogun of the east and west and am hoping that my new story is a lot better than the original one I posted.**


	2. Assassin's past

** Ezios' past**

**A/N. I don't plan on all the chapters to be as long as the previous one and plane on have a 1.5k word chapter as it is easier to read. Though for this one I have no idea on how long it will be.**

**Konoha Shinobi district**

"Master Ezio; why do you want me to be your pupil?" Naruto asked.

"Because young Uzumaki; just like you I have had a very hard life and believe that you posses a power that many people do not." Ezio said.

"You mean the Kyuubi don't you?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly; I believe that the tailed beasts in this land are in fact living apples of eden left by those who came before." Ezio

"Those who came before?" Naruto asked.

"Many of my fellow assassin's believe that those who came before were a superior race of humans with a highly advanced society." Ezio said making Naruto interested for the first time in his life.

"What do you mean that the tailed beast is living pieces of an apple of eden?" Naruto asked.

"The tailed beast from what I believe is actually fragments of an apple of eden that was divided by the first Grand Master of the Assassin's in this region. You may know his name as the sage of six paths." Ezio said.

"I thought the sage of six paths was just a rumor." Naruto said.

"I did to until I heard rumors of the tailed beast and believe that those who came before made them originally as a experiment that went horribly wrong and sent the apple to the Japanese jungle at which it grew into the Juubi and the sage had sealed it off from the world. On his death bed he divided the apple into fragments and sent it off to all corners of this land so that if anyone ever wanted to reunite it would have difficulty in doing so." Ezio stated making Naruto even more interested in the story.

"But what does any of this have to do with the Assassin order?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto; you must understand that there are those who are out there that are collecting the apples of eden to enslave world. And I believe you defeated one who was in that order as well". Ezio stated.

"What order?" Naruto asked.

"The Templar order. When I first came over here I did not believe that the Templar's had infiltrated this region but I was wrong. And the man you fought in the fourth shinobi war was a Templar leader." Ezio said.

"What is the Templar order?" Naruto asked.

"The templar order is a order that I have been fighting against for a very long time now. In fact; the Templar's are probably responsible for the Shinobi wars that have taken place in this land and also responsible for the Uchiha betrayal, Orochimaru betrayal, the Kyuubi attack, and Pein attack." Ezio said as he remembered being debriefed on the village history. Naruto on the other hand could not believe that one group was the cause of all of this trouble.

"And we believe that many people in the Akatsuki were used by these Templar's to do their dirty work for them." Ezio said.

"I see; so that is how those so called Templar's operate. Preying on the weak and the poor to recruit so that they can do all their work and possible die for them while their leaders reap the benefits of the awards." Naruto said as he got disgusted with it.

"Exactly!" Ezio said.

"Master; may I ask why you started the road of an assassin?" Naruto asked.

"Yes my young fledgling assassin. I will start at the very beginning of my assassin story; when I climb prison tower in my hometown of Florence to try to rescue my brothers and father." Ezio said as he started his story in 1476 when he found his fathers' assassin robes and hidden blade all the way up to his return to Constantinople to destroy the last templar presence in that area. To say that Naruto was impressed at what this man claimed to have done was an understatement and wondered if he himself would be a great assassin as Ezio was.

"Don't worry Naruto. I have lived my life as an assassin and am now a mentor to my other disciple and he is the new Master that will be accompying you on all your assassination missions. I will also be in the missions as well and hope to be able to fight as well as I did when I was in my teen years but you still have your whole life ahead of you to make a name for yourself." Ezio said assuring Naruto that he will become a legend in his own right.

**The Uchiha District**

Naruto and Ezio has just arrived in the old run down Uchiha district. Ezio is surveying the district deciding exactly where to put the new Guild HQ when he discovers that the wall is in poor condition so he decided to talk to Tsunade to rebuild the wall in the fashion of European walls. He also intends on building the Assassin HQ into a section of wall so that the assassin's can access the walls should the village come under attack. At the same time he was thinking Tsunade and Shizune decided to make a visit to the Assassin to see what he thought of the area.

"Master Ezio; what do you think of this prime piece of real-estate?" Tsunade asked.

"Its' perfect Lady Tsunade! Though I did notice that the walls are in terrible condition and am asking for your permission to tear down this wall section and rebuild it to accommodate the Assassin guild." Ezio said making Tsunade stare like he was crazy for wanting to tear down a part of the village defenses.

"Why do you want to tear down part of the village defenses?" Tsunade asked.

"Because they are inadequate for protection and need to be either upgraded or replaced by more suitable defenses." Ezio said making Tsunade wonder what he means by inadequate.

"May I ask to why you would say that my villages walls are inadequate for defense" Tsunade said

"Because they appear to have battle damage that was only patched up and not entirely replaced which infact would make a section of wall weaker than it should be." Ezio said with wisdom which Tsunade smirked and ordered Shizune to send for the Anbu to help rebuild this wall section.

"Anbu. Here is your mission. Assist Master Ezio in rebuilding this wall and make it stronger" Tsunade said as they got to work on the wall section and within three days had it rebuilt from the ground up by European fashion. And within a few months of training Naruto who had already progressed very well in some areas but needs training in other areas. At the same time as his training was going on the assassin district was being built with an armorer and weapon smith; a bank; a tailor shop for assassin robes; a stable for the assassin's mounts; and a lookout tower that was connected to the hideout from which a enemy invasion could be detected days before it reached the village.


	3. Assassin training Part1

**Assassin Training**

**A/N. As soon as college starts I will not be able to update as much as I will like but try to get at least ten chapters in within the next four months.**

**Konoha assassin's guild**

Time-lapse: four months; as the Assassin guild was now complete and Naruto now beginning his training in the various forms of the assassin arts of Europe. At the same time Hinata and Kiba were on a date to a street side eatery where they were currently eating while Hinata was listening to Kiba blab about how great he was.

"Master, what are we going to be doing today?" Naruto asked

"Today you will learn how to free-run and also learn how to dodge and loose enemy guards that are pursuing you." Ezio said.

"And where will I be running to master?" Naruto asked.

"Anywhere you wish." Ezio said as some Anbu appeared and started to through kuni and shurkin at Naruto.

"What the hell master?" Naruto said as he dodge the shurkin and kuni.

"Naruto; you must be able to dodge any enemy where ever they appear and be able to evade them should you be discovered." Ezio said as Naruto started running off.

**With Hinata and Kiba**

"Kiba kun. Can we please talk about something else other than how great you are?" Hinata said with slight agitation.

"But Hina chan; there isn't anything else I can think of other than about my exploits." Kiba said.

"But I have only heard of how great you are and we never talk about anything concerning me." Hinata said as she got up to leave. "I am sorry Kiba but I have to go." Hinata said leaving the restaurant.

**With Hinata**

In her mindscape

"_I cannot believe I choose Kiba over Naruto. I am such a baka and now I won't have another chance with the one I love" _Hinata thought as she walked down the street not watching where she was going.

Outside her mindscape

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu." Yelled an Anbu operative as they were chasing a masked person.

"Shit, how the hell did I get myself into this mess?" Thought Naruto as he was running and ran into another person. As Naruto and Hinata collided and rolled on the ground Naruto noticed that the Anbu were catching up and Hinata was looking around and noticed Naruto.

"_Naruto kun. Of all the people I had to run into; it had to be you!" _Hinata thought as Naruto helped her up.

"Naruto kun; what are you doing running like that?" Hinata asked,

"No time to explain Hinata. Run with me." Naruto said taking her hand as they started running off.

**Time lapse. 4 hours. Naruto evades the Anbu as they keep searching the village but do not know that he is in fact on top on the Fourth's head looking over the village.**

"What were you doing out there Hinata? I thought you and Kiba were on a date or something like that." Naruto said as Hinata looked down onto the ground.

"I was with him but needed my space. But the question is why were you running from the Anbu and getting Kuni and Shuriken thrown at you while dodging jutsu left and right?" Hinata asked as Naruto began to tell her at how Ezio wanted him to master free running.

"I see; so Ezio sama wants you to master free running so that you can out run any patrol and guards while also keeping yourself hidden from the enemy at the same time." Hinata said intrigued by what the assassin's are capable of and how they use stealth and espionage to assist them in their mission.

"Basically yeah. Master Ezio wanted me to master free running and I think I have done it." Naruto said with a grin which made Hinata blush ever so slightly.

"Well, I think it is safe for me to return to the Assassin HQ and receive my results from Master Ezio." Naruto said getting up.

"Mind if I walk with you Naruto kun?" Hinata asked hopping for a yes.

"I suppose it would not hurt." Naruto said while being a little nervous of her walking with him.

**Konoha streets.** The Anbu have given up looking for Naruto as they have no Idea where he went and are under orders to stand down once evening hits. And while Naruto and Hinata are walking down the street someone is following them.

"So Hinata, you never answered my question. Why did you want to have time away from Kiba?" Naruto asked making Hinata nervous as well.

"I just needed time to think about something's; that all." Hinata said as she formed a small frown.

"By the looks of it, you are having doubts of dating Kiba in the first place." Naruto said startling Hinata to the point where she was visible shaken.

"H-h-how did you know?" Hinata asked barely stuttering it out.

"My eagle sense; its activated." Naruto said making Hinata wonder what the heck he was talking about.

"What is eagle sense?" Hinata asked.

"It's a special ability that the assassin's have that allows us to distinguish between enemy, friend, ally, and fellow assassins." Naruto said.

"How are you able to tell?" Hinata asked curious of this new thing she has never heard of.

"Here is a basic rundown of what it does." Naruto said as he begins his explanation. "Red is our enemy, blue is our friends, white is our fellow assassins, gold is our targets, grey is unidentified, and juding by the color that you are giving off; I have never heard of anything like it." Naruto said making Hinata wonder what color she was appearing to him.

"May I ask what color I appear as?" Hinata asked.

"You are appearing as a bright white." Naruto said.

"Strange, well I have to get home Naruto kun. It was nice talking to you." Hinata said as she was starting to walk home.

"Bye Hinata. I hope everything works out with you in the end." Naruto said making Hinata appear with a large shade of red blush and also a depressed look on her face.

**With Hinata**

As Hinata was walking home she was in deep thought as what would be her next move. Would she dump Kiba for Naruto or would she keep Kiba but sacrifice her happiness for someone she truly doesn't love. As she was thinking about this someone was rapidly approaching her. Hinata reacting on her reflexes dodges the attack to face her attackers reviling that they were Templar troops.

**At the Assassin HW**

At the Assassin HQ Naruto opens a scroll that is addressed for him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, we have your girl friend and are willing to trade her for the piece of eden you hold within you." Scroll.

"Shit, I need to give this to master Ezio immediately." Naruto thought as he starts to run down the corridor to where Ezio office is and barges in and handing Ezio the letter.

"Naruto; inform Rogrigo and pack your equipment. We are going to save your young friend." Ezio said as he started putting on his battle armor and handing Naruto his own armor set and a hidden blade that is sharp.

And with Hinata being kidnapped Naruto will receive on the job training for combat and learn how to effectively use a hidden blade.


	4. Hinata's Rescue

**Hinata's Rescue**

**A/N. Sorry for not updating in a while; College has been keeping me busy with all the work that I have to do.**

"Character Talk"

"_Character thinking"_

"**Kurama talking (Through Naruto)"**

"_**Kurama Talking (In Naruto's mindscape"**_

**Konoha Hokage office**

"Tsunade sama, Tsunade sama."

"What is it Shizune." Tsunade said as Shizune ran into the office.

"We just received word that Hinata Hyuuga has been kidnapped and that a group of assassin's are enroute to free her from her captures." Shizune said briefing Tsunade on the situation.

"Who captured Hinata and how many of them were there?" Tsunade asked.

"We do not know who captured her or for what purpose. However, we believe that she might have been overpowered which means that there had to be at least ten men." Shizune said.

"Shizune; call for team Kurenai and team Gai ." Tsunade said.

"Yes my lady." Shizune said as she left the tower in search of Kurenai and Gai.

**At the templar base**

"What are you bastards planning to do with me?" Hinata demanded.

"We are using you to bring out the assassin's and their piece of eden you little bitch." Said one guard.

"And once Naruto-kun gets here he will kill all of you for kidnapping me." Hinata said trying to scare the templars.

"Don't worry little girl, we can handle him." Said a second guard as he glared at Hinata.

**Outside of Hinata cell**

"Naruto, do you see that hay pile on the floor of her cell?" Ezio asked and getting a nod from Naruto.

"You are going to do a leap of faith into that hey pile and stay hidden until the guards are out of the cell." Rodrigo said making Naruto confused.

"What do you mean a leap of faith? If I jump down from this height than I can die." Naruto said earning him a kick from Rodrigo and causing him to fall through the skylight into the room.

"Idiot! Why did you even take him again master?" Rodrigo asked while Ezio just stood there blankly.

"Come on Rodrigo, let's get inside of the fortress and open the door of the cell." Ezio said as Rodrigo followed him onto the roof and did a leap of faith inside a store room.

**With Naruto**

As Naruto was falling from two stories into the holding cell there was only one thing that was going through his mind, Hinata. Hinata on the other hand was handling herself very well and was already formulating a plan to escape while the guards were in her cell

"Fuck, did you hear that?" One guard ask as he turned to the hay pile that made a sound that startled him

"No! What?" Asked the guard captain

"It sounded like there was some rustling inside the hay pile." The guard said as he started to poke the pile with his long pike.

"Fuck!" Shouted the guard as a rat ran out and out of sight.

"Captain, you see that? The beast of our unit is afraid of a little mouse, how embarrassing." Said a third guard walking into the cell.

"Come on, we need to get back to guard duty so that the assassins don't enter the compound unnoticed." Said the captain as the troops started to leave while the frightened guard stayed inside the cell for a while longer.

"Maybe now's my chance to assassinate this guard and free Hinata." Naruto thought as he drew his light dagger and plunged it into the guards neck and pulling him into the hay pile before the guard had an idea at what hit him.

"W-what? Who is there?" Hinata asked wondering who just killed her capturer without making much as the slightest sound.

"Hinata, please keep it quiet, I don't need those other guards swamping me and possibly getting you hurt while I try to fight them off.

"Naruto-kun? Oh Naruto-kun, how did you get in here without making much of a racket? Knowing you, you would of alerted the entire country by now and be fighting thousands of soldiers with your shadow clones and jutsu." Hinata said with a slight blush on her face and making Naruto notice the blush again.

"Oh, well: You see, I was ordered to make a leap of faith which I did with all the valiance that I have and made landfall in this hay pile that was coincidently placed here by my enemies." Naruto said as he was trying to embellish his story to his newly found Romantic interest.

"_I wonder what that idiot is doing right now?" _Rodrigo thought as he was preparing his weapons for combat.

"_I hope that Naruto doesn't run into any Templar's while we are separated."_ Ezio thought as he was scalling the Prison walls to gain access to the air ducts so that he could throw a smoke bomb into the air vents to make it look like the fortress is catching on fire.

**With Rodrigo**

As Ezio was doing his part of the mission, Rodrigo was doing his part of the mission by clearing the escape route of all enemies that are infesting the roof tops around the harbors.

"Halt assassin! You are surrounded, give up or die" Shouted a guard as Rodrigo drew his Syrian Sword and entered into his duel stance with ten other Templar soldiers.

"Templars, give up as you are outmatched and I will spare your lives. Continue to be hostile towards me and my comrades and I will have no choice but to kill you all where you stand." Said Rodrigo coolly and calmly.

"You think you can beat us all? Don't make me laugh!" Shouted the Templar captain as he ordered his troops to attack the lone assassin.

As soon as Rodrigo hear the Templar captain yell "Charge", he smiled and entered battle charging at full speed and killing off five Templar troops before they knew anything hit them. Clank, swash, swish, clank, blood splatter, and the sound of battle was all that was heard to Rodrigo as he fought off the Templar troops and killed all of them within two minutes leaving the Templar captain alive, but wounded.

"Now captain, you are going to tell me when the troops change their shifts." Rodrigo said while cleaning the blood off of his battle armor and weapons.

"And if I refuse?" The Templar captain said as he suddenly fell cold to the massive killer intent that Rodrigo was releasing which is said to be on par of that of a demon which made him wet himself.

"Ok, don't kill me." The Captain said with fear and worry. "The guard shift changes at dusk which is in four hours." The guard said

"Thank you." Rodrigo said as he smiled and plowed his hidden blade into the Templar's neck making his die instantly.

"_Better report back to master that we need to get the girl, and get her fast."___Rodrigo though as he left the area

**With Konoha search and rescue party,**

The Konoha search and rescue party lead by Kiba Inazuka were enroot to the Templar city to rescue Hinata, and relieve the Assassins who were by now tired according to Tsunade.

"Kiba, we can slow down. We will arrive at the Templar terriority within the next half hour." Kurenai said making Kiba pissed beyond belief.

"Kurenai, Hinata is my soon to be wife, I won't let that idiot ruin everything I've gained in life because he saved her. HELL NO, I am the one that is going to save her." Kiba said in an animalistic voice that made Kurenai freeze knowing how far Kiba jealousy has gotten towards Naruto.

"Kiba, Kurenai Sensei is right, we need to slow down or we will not be able to fight off the enemy." Sakura said making Shikamru nod in agreement.

"You idiots can slow down if you want, but I am going full speed until I get her back from those basterds who took her and from that Idiot Naruto as well. He won't ruin everything I have planed." Kiba said as he speed up.

**With Naruto and Hinata**

"Naruto-kun, how are we going to get out of here?" Hinata asked with concern

"As soon as Ezio or Rodrigo opens the jell cell." Naruto said while looking at Hinata.

"Hinata, remember. When the cell is open, run as fast as you can so that you can escape and don't worry about me, I'll catch up to you soon." Naruto said making Hinata wonder what he was going to do.

"Naruto-kun, what's going on?" Hinata asked.

"Your capture was a trap to get not only the Assassin's order, but also the Konoha relief squad as well that is commanded by your boyfriend." Naruto said.

"If what you say is true Naruto-kun, than I won't abandon you or my friends, I'll fight with all my heart to protect those precious to me." Hinata said making Naruto a little upset that her Nindo is still the same as his, and of his failure to realize what he had and let it slip by.

"Hinata, should something happen, I want you to know that."

"Assassins in the compound, Assassins in the compound; all troops to action stations, the Konoha relief squad is here as well." Blared the loud speaker as the Templar soldiers got into action stations.

"Gatsuga!" yelled Kiba as he destroyed the wall to Hinata cell that was marked by Rodrigo.

"Hinata, run!" Naruto yelled as he got into fighting stance

"Kiba, get your squad out of here, let the Assassins take care of this. We are better equipped to handle this situation." Ezio said as he jumped down from the roof with his parachute and assassinated a guard that was about to strike the Konoha shinobi.

"Hell no old man, those basterds kidnapped my woman and are going to feel my wrath." Kiba yelled as Arkamaru barked backing up his master.

"Arkamaru, get ready." Kiba said giving his nin-dog a food pill to increase his size.

"Duel fang over fang." Kiba yelled as he and Arkamaru charged head long into a Templar brute. **(A brute is a special heavy soldier that is able to counter ninja jutsu)**

"Take this you ninja pussy." The brute yelled as he slammed his oversized battleaxe into the ground causing the ground to rip open and tripping Kiba and injuring his dog.

"Ready to die ninja?" The brute said as he was about to give Kiba a final blow that was surly to meant to kill him.

"_Damn it, I thought that these guys were supposed to be weak, but he was able to deflect my attack like it was nothing. And know he is going to kill me before I can even do anything about it."_ Kiba thought getting ready for the impact that he knows he was about to receive.

"Naruto-kun, Stop!" Kiba heard Hinata yell as he opend his eyes noticed that his "idiot"friend just stopped his killing blow with a short sword and taking a severe gash to his right arm. _"Even after I am about to get killed, she is only worried about him"_ Kiba thought as his rage flared up. And with this action, a great battle between forces will commence.

**Author post-notes.**

**An idea that I got, I will start making a unit statistics update.**

**Ezio Auditore:**

**Rank:** Master Assassin

**Attack: **10

**Defense: **10

**Agility: **10

**Intelligence: **10

**Affiliation: **Assassin order and the House of Auditory

**Weapons: **Hidden Blade (Hidden pistol and poison darts), short sword, Master Assassin Sword, Throwing knives and kunai, Crossbow, Parachute, Hook Blade.

**Manable weapons (weapons he can use): **Yumi Longbow, Yari Spear (Japanese spear), Bill Hook (English Pike used by English Templar's), Katana sword, Bastard Sword

**Armor: **Master Assassin armor

**Kekki Genkai: **Eagle Vision

**Biography: **Ezio Auditore was born in Florence Italy to Giovanni Auditory and Maria Auditore. After the death of his family, Ezio decided to travel the world to help set up the Assassin influences in many regions before the Templar order can get there. It is not widely known why he traveled to Japan except to find a Templar and kill him.

**Rodrigo:**

**Rank: **Journeyman assassin

**Attack: **6.5

**Defense: **5.5

**Agility: **4.5

**Intelligence: **7

**Affiliation: **Assassin order

**Weapons: **Hidden blade (no attachments), shorts sword, Assassin Sword, throwing knives, hunting bow,

**Armor: **Leather armor with steel chest guard.

**Biography: **Rodrigo birthplace and parents are not known, only that he was left at an assassin hideout in Rome. He is trained under Ezio for many years before traveling to Japan with him as his personal body guard. It is widely known in the Assassin order that Rodrigo has the potential to become something great like Ezio did, and there is even rumor that he will become the leader of the Japanese assassins after Ezio leaves to rejoin his wife and child.

**Naruto Uzumaki:**

**Rank: **Assassin apprentice, Sage, Genin

**Attack: **8

**Defense: **7

**Agility: **5

**Intelligence: **5.5

**Affiliation: **Konoha, Mount Myoboku, Assassin order

**Weapons: **Kunai, shuriken, fuma shuriken, short assassin sword, daggers, small bow, and storage scrolls.

**Armor: **Leather armor over his Ninja armor for maximum protection. Sage coat, mixed with the Assassin cloak with permission of Ezio.

**Biography:** Born to Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namizake, Naruto is considered to be the strongest shinobi is the land of fire, but is far too reckless. After the Fourth Ninja World War, he was approached by Ezio Auditore who offered to train him in the arts of the assassin which he declined at first. After the rejection of Hinata, he decided to join the Assassin order as the world was now at peace and to do far more traveling along with his brothers. With time and training, he could become a far more capable shinobi that his father was, and not have the same dangerous tendencies that he has for charging into the enemy.


	5. Authors notice: future of story

**Authors note: **Well, I cannot believe how long it has been sense I have updated this story, as I have been busy with college, work, and other life events. I am currently in the process of writing this story between my other story, **The Kingdom of Skyrim**, so if you are interested in this story, and Skyrim as well, please feel free to take a look at that story as well and leave a review on how you think it is. As of right now, I will be putting this story of temporary hiatus to accommodate my schedule and also my other story as well, and if you are interested in seeing this story continued, please leave a comment in the reviews. In the meantime, if you would like to read my other story that is currently in the updating process, than I would also highly recommend that as well. Again, I wanted to thank you all for your support and dedication to seeing this story turn into a great story. On another note, if you feel like you can continue this story, than feel free to PM me a message asking about it, and we can talk about it. On another note, I am in the consideration of another Naruto story about Naruto being exiled from Konoha after the first Sasuke retrivel arc, and he discovers the remains of the Hidden Whirlpool Village.


End file.
